


but honey, we don't need a lot of money

by alexanderhamllton



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, future Sterek, i was eating ramen while writing this, married sterek, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 19:13:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2399696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexanderhamllton/pseuds/alexanderhamllton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Really fluffy sterek drabble that's super domestic-y</p>
            </blockquote>





	but honey, we don't need a lot of money

**Author's Note:**

> IF YOU LEAVE KUDOS AND COMMENT ILL LOVE YOU FOREVER((:

Stiles hums along to the beat of the music blaring from the cheap radio Derek had picked up from the sale isle at Walmart. It's 11 pm on a _Saturday_ night, and Derek still is holed up in his office at work. Stiles sways over to the microwave when it starts obnoxiously beeping. He pulls the ramen out and hops back on the kitchen counter, eyeing the door.

Living on your own is not as easy as it looks. A month ago, Stiles thought living with Derek would mean a five star meal every night followed by sex, but he was quickly proven wrong. Right now the only thing that's getting blown is their money, and their five star meals consist of cheap take out and ramen. Having a house with Derek isn't horrible though. They still get to kiss each other goodnight and go to sleep together in their shared bed (which is really just a mattress without a bed frame. They need to work on that.) They go grocery shopping together, and Stiles puts sticky notes on Derek's suitcase he brings with him to work. It's all just a big domestic mess. 

Stiles lets out an aggravated sigh when a water droplet falls from the ceiling and on to his arm. They have a leak too, and it only seems to be growing bigger and bigger with every storm that comes. Their air still doesn't work either despite Derek telling him every day that he's going to call the air guy, so they have three fans scattered around the house.

Stiles hitches Derek's too big sweatpants up and ties the drawstring. Another perk about living with Derek is that Stiles has access to his clothes at all times. He loves slipping on one of Derek's old shirts or pairs of sweatpants and lazily sliding around the house. Derek says he finds it annoying that his clothes keep disappearing and reappearing in Stiles' side of the closet, but secretly, he dotes all over him. Stiles in his clothes is one of his favorite things to see.

Headlights pull into their driveway, and Stiles sets his bowl down carefully. Derek usually gets back hours earlier than this, so Stiles prepares himself for sleepy and moody Derek who just wants to get the hell away from Stiles and into the bed. Which is completely understandable. He hears the shutting of a car door and feet shuffling towards the front of the house. Derek's key slides into the lock, then the door flies open revealing a slightly damp Derek. 

“Babe, you look drained,” Stiles says slowly, walking towards his fiancé. He really does. His eyes are an irritated red from them staying open so long. Stiles cards his fingers through Derek's not styled hair which makes a low hum come from Derek's throat. 

“Hey baby,” Derek finally greets in a hushed whisper. He manages to perk up the corners of his mouth and presses a soft kiss to Stiles' nose. 

“You need to eat, but then you're getting into bed,” Stiles gives Derek a gentle shove towards the direction of the now cold bowl of ramen. 

Derek rolls his eyes fondly, “Yes, _Mother_ ,” He drops his hands down Stiles back and lands them firmly on the curve between his thighs and his ass. Stiles swallows thickly before pushing Derek away. 

“Pervert.”

“Those yoga videos you've been doing have seriously been helping,” Derek laughs at the scowl on Stiles' face.

“It's not _yoga_ , it's exercise, you should try it,”

Derek simply shakes his head and grins at Stiles before focusing back on his food. 

His fiancé is a major dork.

An hour later, they're snuggled together in their makeshift bed with only a thin sheet covering them because it's too hot for anything else. Derek's arm is draped around Stiles' slim waist, his head tucked into the small crook of Stiles' neck that he's called home for the past five years. Their plug in fan is blowing kind-of-cold-kind-of-not air on them, and it's making enough noise to wake the neighbors. 

Stiles' back is slowly rising and falling against his chest in a steady pattern he's come to memorize. The younger boy- well man now (Derek still isn't quite comfortable with the thought of _Stiles_ being a man) turns around to face Derek's chest and cuddle closer. They'd probably be a whole lot more cooler If they weren't so close, but Derek can't find himself to care. 

In that moment Derek realizes two things. He's _so_ fucking lucky, and they really need to get their air fixed.


End file.
